jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:TheAlienDwarf/Legenda Fafnira
> Mam nadzieję, że uda mi się zamieszczać update przynajmniej raz na tydzień. > Chętnie wysłucham wszystkich opinii, krytyk i propozycji. > Na wszelkie pytania chętnie odpowiem. Rozdział 1 - O, Czkawka, a zobacz tutaj! Linnormr, czyli bezskrzydły, dwunogi smok, który ma zamieszkiwać… - Śledzik, przecież prosiłem cię o coś. – przyszły wódz wreszcie się zatrzymał i spojrzał na przyjaciela. – Wiesz doskonale, że dopóki ojciec nie powróci do pełnej sprawności, ja go zastępuję. A to oznacza, że nie mam czasu na – młodzieniec machnął ręką nad opasłym woluminem trzymanym przez Ingermana. – to. - Ale przecież to- - Nie, Śledzik! – Czkawka nieznacznie się cofnął widząc, że jego ton nieco speszył przyjaciela. – Ja… Przykro mi. Naprawdę – tu położył dłoń na ramieniu Śledzika mając nadzieję, że w jakikolwiek sposób złagodzi to jego nieoczekiwany wybuch. Ingerman westchnął i odparł smutno: - Rozumiem. W takim razie nie będę ci przeszkadzać. Sztukamięs, chodź, pójdziemy poszukać piaskowca. Choć była to oferta więcej niż kusząca, smoczyca wydała z siebie tylko smętny pomruk i powoli podreptała za swoim jeźdźcem. Przyszły wódz strzepnął z rękawa niewidoczny kurz i przetarł czoło. Wydarzenia ostatnich kilku dni był dalekie od wymarzonych. Tak, wojna się skończyła. Tak, Berk nie groziło żadne zagrożenie. Tak, spichlerze były pełne, a osada gotowa na nadciągającą zimę… I prawdopodobnie to było problemem. Czkawka szybko przekonał się, że znudzony bezczynnością wiking jest bardziej przerażający niż rozwścieczony Koszmar Ponocnik. Tylko bójki, kłótnie i stare krzywdy. No i oczywiście wymysły bliźniaków Thorston. A jak na domiar złego Stoick nadal niedomagał! - Cóż, przynajmniej na pogodę dzisiaj nie możesz narzekać. Młodzieniec szybko się odwrócił i skrzyżował ramiona na piersiach. Był zmęczony ciągłym zawracaniem mu głowy jednak tym razem na widok innej osoby nie zareagował wewnętrznym grymasem, a delikatnym uśmiechem. - A w sumie to nawet idealna na długi lot – Astrid szybko odwzajemniła uśmiech i podeszła bliżej. – Skusisz się? - Wiesz doskonale, że chciałbym, ale… - Nie, nie, do kończ. Jaką wymówkę teraz wymyślisz, aby uciec od odpoczynku? - Astrid, to nie tak. Ja naprawdę chciałbym, ale obiecałem ojcu, że zajmę się wioską. - I właśnie to robisz – dziewczyna położyła przyszłemu wodzu dłoń na klatce piersiowej. Przyniosło to zamierzony efekt i chłopak odwrócił wzrok od nadciągających chmur i spojrzał na nią. – Cały czas. Wiem, co chcesz osiągnąć, ale spójrz tylko na siebie. Jesteś chodzącym kłębkiem nerwów. Słyszałam twoją rozmowę ze Śledzikiem, Czkawka. - Zrobiłem źle, wiem – przyszły wódz przeniósł swój wzrok na przechodzącego w pobliżu wikinga i skinął na niego głową, gdy ten pozdrowił go w ten sam sposób. – Przeproszę go, kiedy go spotkam. Astrid westchnęła i odchyliła się. - Nawet, gdy byliśmy pod ostrzałem, a sytuacja wydawała się beznadziejna nie zachowywałeś się tak. - Wtedy to było co innego. Teraz muszę zająć się Berk - Tak, masz rację. Wielka różnica. Koniec Świata to była „tylko” dziecięca zabawa. - Nie to miałem na myśli. - Oczywiście… wodzu – gdyby młodzieniec spojrzał w tej chwili na dziewczynę, miałby okazję poznać jedno z jej bardziej przerażających spojrzeń. Był on jednak zapatrzony w przelatującego w pobliżu Straszliwca niosącego jakiś list. Ta ignorancja jedynie rozwścieczyła Astrid, która z ledwością powstrzymała się od wypowiedzenia kilku gorzkich słów. Zamiast tego tylko machnęła ręką i odeszła w kierunku Wichury. Prędko dosiadła swojego smoka i odleciała w kierunku Wielkiej Hali. Czkawka przejechał dłonią po włosach i westchnął. Może faktycznie przydałby mu się odpoczynek… Spojrzał na znajdującego się w pobliżu Szczerbatka, który jeszcze do niedawna bawił się w najlepsze z Wichurą. Teraz śledził wzrokiem szybko oddalający się niebieski punkt i wydawał ze swojej gardzieli niski pomruk. - Mam nadzieję, że chociaż na ciebie mogę liczyć, mordko. Nocna Furia prędko spojrzała na swojego jeźdźca, a następnie jeszcze prędzej podeszła do niego i lekko trąciła go łbem. - Tak też myślałem. – Czkawka po raz pierwszy tego dnia uśmiechnął się szeroko i podrapał swojego smoka po głowie. Odkąd młodzieniec czasowo przejął obowiązki swojego ojca, nie miał czasu na długie loty ze Szczerbatkiem. Codzienne patrole nie były wystarczające dla tryskającej energią Nocnej Furii, jednak smok zdawał się rozumieć zaistniałą sytuację i w żaden sposób nie uprzykrzał życia swojemu jeźdźcowi. Przyszły wódz już nie mógł się doczekać, kiedy będzie mógł mu wynagrodzić tą niespodziewaną wyrozumiałość. „To faktycznie wspaniały dzień na podniebną wycieczkę”, pomyślał. Może nikt się nie zorientuje, jeżeli zniknie do najbliższego przypływu… - Wodzu! Jednak nie. Czkawka westchnął, wyprostował się i spojrzał na przybysza. - O co chodzi, uhm… Agnar, prawda? - Tak jest, wodzu – wiking nazwany Agnarem pośpiesznie podkręcił rudego wąsa, jakby go przez przyszłego wodza jednocześnie mile go pochlebiło i speszyło. - Dobrze, Agnar. Czy coś się stało? - Tak. Zgodnie z twoim zaleceniem rybacy wypłynęli na połów tego ranka. Wszystko było w porządku do momentu, gdy wyłowili człowieka. - Człowieka? Żywego? - Tak, wodzu. Zabrali go do domu Karlssonów. - Czy Gothi jest już na miejscu? - Tak. - W takim razie i ja tam pójdę. Dziękuję za wiadomość – młodzieniec szybko wskoczył na Szczerbatka i odleciał nim Agnar zdążył cokolwiek odpowiedzieć. Dom Karlssonów znajdował się najbliżej doków i dzięki charakterystycznym zdobieniom na drzwiach, trudno było go pomylić z jakimkolwiek innym. Każdego innego dnia można by poznać ten dom właśnie dzięki tym ozdobnym drzwiom nawet obcy będzie w stanie go odnaleźć. Cóż, nie tego dnia. Dom był otoczony przez gapiów, co nie było zbyt dziwne zważywszy, że od dawna nie wydarzyło się nic ciekawego. W tłumie Czkawka dostrzegł bliźniaków oraz Sączysmarka i natychmiast zaczął się obawiać o stan niedoszłego topielca. A raczej jego przyszłość. Przyszły wódz wylądował blisko domu i szybko zrozumiał, że utorowanie sobie drogi do wejścia może grozić zgnieceniem, albo, opcjonalnie, skopaniem i postanowił zrobić coś niepopularnego wśród Wandali. To znaczy, pomyśleć. - Szczerbek, strzał ostrzegawczy. Smok podskoczył szczęśliwy, że wreszcie i on może się czymś wykazać, i oddał strzał w powietrze. Fioletowa kula eksplodowała kilkanaście łokci nad ziemią, a huk towarzyszący wybuchowi prędko uciszył wszystkie rozmowy. - Mam waszą uwagę? Tak? Dobrze. A teraz proszę się rozejść – w tym momencie po tłumie przeszedł pomruk niezadowolenia. – Tak, tak, wiem i rozumiem. O wszystkim dowiecie się potem ale teraz wszyscy niech się rozejdą. Kilka pomruków, warknięć i przygłuchych komentarzy później, całe zbiorowisko się rozeszło. O dziwo, nawet bliźniaki i Sączysmark zniknęli z pola widzenia… a to już było podejrzane. Na razie Czkawka postanowił się tym nie przejmować i po prostu wejść do środka. Już od samego progu uderzył go ostry zapach nieznanych mu ziół i innych specyfików. Siedzący w kącie gospodarz wraz z żoną zdawali się już zastanawiać, jak pozbędą się woni lekarstw. Bliżej paleniska na stercie futer leżał wyłowiony człowiek, a wokół niego krzątała się drobna wróżbitka, której asystował Pyskacz. Pomimo dalekiej od idealnej widoczności (efekt panującego w pomieszczeniu półmroku oraz wypełniających izbę wonnych oparów), przyszły wódz był w stanie przyjrzeć się twarzy ocalonego nieszczęśnika. Był on mężczyzną w średnim wieku, w którego ciemne włosy oraz brodę już wplątały się świetliste nitki siwizny. Dłonie i twarz miał pokrytą licznymi zadraśnięciami, z których jedynie część wydawała się świeża. Jego ubrania były postrzępione, a buty wraz z większością jego potencjalnych rzeczy prawdopodobnie znajdowały się już na dnie oceanu. - Ah, Czkawka, jesteś wreszcie. – Pyskacz uśmiechnął się nieznacznie na widok przyszłego wodza. – Widzisz, no, taki mamy tu przypadek. Przynajmniej wreszcie coś się dzieje, nie? - Taak… – młodzieniec skrzyżował ręce na piersiach i lekko się pochylił. – Czy już coś wiadomo? - Wkrótce będzie. Lekarstwo jest już prawie gotowe. A wierz mi, to paskudztwo ocuciłoby nawet olbrzymiego jaka! Wróżbitka zdała się nieznacznie skrzywić, słysząc na temat jej specyfików coś, co jedynie częściowo było pochlebstwem. Jedynie powaga sytuacji powstrzymała ją od wyrażenia niezadowolenia w swój ulubiony sposób – czyli uderzeniem żartownisia po głowie. Kilka chwil później Gothi napełniła niewielką miseczkę gęstym, żółtawym i wyjątkowo intensywnie pachnącym specyfikiem. Czkawka dyskretnie przyłożył dłoń do swojego nosa, udając skupienie, natomiast kowal nawet nie próbował zachować pozorów i zaczął machać ręką, jakby miało to odgonić swąd lekarstwa. Szamanka zamoczyła dwa palce w mazi, a następnie zaczęła kreślić cudaczne symbole na twarzy przybysza. Wszystko to wyglądało bardzo tajemniczo i zgromadzeni zaczęli myśleć, że są świadkami jakiegoś czarodziejskiego obrządku, którego zwykli ludzie nie powinni widzieć… a przynajmniej do momentu, w którym wyraźnie zirytowana czymś wróżbitka ostentacyjnie wlała specyfik nieszczęśnikowi do gardła, co sprawiło, że ten drugi zaczął się krztusić. - Cóż, przynajmniej oprzytomniał... – burknął Pyskacz. Podobno oczy są w stanie powiedzieć całą prawdę o człowieku. Są jego zwierciadłem duszy i nie są w stanie niczego ukryć. Nawet najdrobniejszego szczegółu. Jeżeli to faktycznie była prawda, to młodzieniec powinien się szykować na trudną pracę. Ponieważ nigdy wcześniej, ani nigdy później nie widział człowieka o bardziej obłąkanym spojrzeniu. Rozdział 2 Mężczyzna prędko podniósł się na posłaniu i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, jednocześnie wydając cichy okrzyk przerażenia. - Proszę się uspokoić – Czkawka podniósł ręce do góry, mając nadzieję, że w jakikolwiek sposób to pomoże. – już nic panu nie grozi. Niedoszły topielec zdawał się jednak być innego zdania i na nic mu były zapewnienia przyszłego wodza. Zamiast się uspokoić, jego trwoga zdała się przybrać na sile i teraz mężczyzna gorączkowo szukał czegoś z swoich łachmanach. - Gdzie ona jest?! – jego głos był ochrypły i bardziej przypominał pomruk wilka niż ludzką mowę. – Gdzie?! - Czego szukasz, przyjacielu? – Pyskacz wychylił się nieznacznie, chcąc lepiej przyjrzeć się przybyszowi. - Zgubiona! Zniszczona! Skradziona. – mężczyzna podniósł wzrok i Czkawka ponownie miał okazję przyjrzeć się jego szalonemu spojrzeniu. – Wy! To wy ją zabraliście! – jego twarz przybrała kolor krwistej purpury, a broda najeżyła się groźnie. – Złodzieje! Nim ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować słowem lub czynem, obłąkaniec z niespodziewaną sprawnością skoczył w kierunku przyszłego wodza i złapał go za barki. Jego uścisk był zaskakująco silny, co tylko spotęgowało zaskoczenie młodzieńca i utrudniło mu jakąkolwiek stanowczą reakcję. Znajdujący się w oddali gospodarze zdawali się przemienić w gustowne ozdoby ogródkowe i nawet nie ruszyli palcem, widząc, co się stało. Gothi jedynie odsunęła się, aby nie wypuścić z rąk miseczki z aromatycznym specyfikiem. Na szczęście Pyskacz zachował trzeźwość umysłu i swoją jedyną ręką prędko odciągnął mężczyznę od przyszłego wodza, nim ten zdążył skrzywdzić chłopaka w tym nagłym przypływie szaleństwa. - Opanuj się człowieku! – warknął kowal i przymusił brodacza do powrotu na legowisko. – No już! A teraz- huh… A co to? Gdy Pyskacz odepchnął mężczyznę, ze strzępów jego torby podróżnej wypadł niewielki, walcowaty przedmiot wykonany z taniego metalu. Nie było na nim żadnych zdobień, czy inskrypcji, jednak i tak przykuł on uwagę wszystkich, znajdujących się w pomieszczeniu. Kiedy obiekt przyturlał się do stóp Czkawki, młodzieniec schylił się i podniósł go. Był bardzo lekki. - Ah, tu jest! – twarz obłąkanego mężczyzny nagle się rozpogodziła. Jakby odnalezienie tej potencjalnie nic nieznaczącej rzeczy przywróciło mu jego całą poczytalność. Jego głos stał się bardziej ludzki, a szaleństwo w oczach zdawało się być mniej destruktywne. Wyciągnął on roztrzęsione ręce w kierunku przyszłego wodza – P-p-proszę, daj mi je. Młodzieniec spojrzał na Pyskacza, szukając w nim poparcia lub jego przeciwieństwa. Kowal jednak tylko wzruszył ramionami. Czkawka westchnął. - No, dobrze. Oddam ci je, ale zgodzisz się odpowiedzieć na kilka pytań. - Ah, tak, tak, dobrze – mężczyzna ponownie potrząsnął rękoma i syn wodza wręczył mu przedmiot. Brodacz prędko ukrył go w swoich ramionach, jakby to było bezbronne dziecko, które potrzebuje ochrony. Pyskacz i chłopak prędko wymienili spojrzenia. - To, taak… my może pójdziemy i zostawimy was samych – powiedział kowal, dziwnie akcentując każde słowo, jakby nie był ich pewny i przeglądał każde z nich zanim opuściło ono jego usta. – Także… cóż, powodzenia. – wąsacz szybko zgarnął przedmioty wróżbitki i machnął na gospodarzy, aby wraz z nim opuścili domostwo. Karlssonowie, naturalnie, były wręcz zachwyceni faktem, że ktoś wyprasza ich z ich własnego domu. Posłuchali jednak i wyszli na zewnątrz. Czkawka odczekał kilka sekund, a następnie zwrócił się do dziwnego mężczyzny. - Jak cię zwą? - M-mnie? Ja… tak, ja mam imię. Hmm… Rutger. Tak, nazywam się Rutger. - Skąd przybywasz? – przyszły wódz skrzyżował ramiona, licząc, że ta postawa nada mu powagi i zmusi mężczyznę do mówienia tylko prawdy. - Z kraju twoich przodków, chłopcze. – widząc, że młodzieniec zmarszczył brwi, Rutger postanowił kontynuować swoją wypowiedź. – Jesteś wikingiem, tak jak i ja. Jednak ten archipelag nie zawsze był naszym domem. Wiele zim temu do tych wysp dopłynął syn Eryka Rudego, wikinga bez plemienia. Leiv Eiriksson, gdyż tak miał na imię, chciał naprawić błędy ojca i przywieść wielki skarb do swojego jarla. Odnalazł jednak żyzne ziemie i zapomniał o swojej misji. Zamiast tego osiadł tu. - A więc przybywasz zza wielkiej wody. – chłopak nawet nie próbował ukryć zdziwienia. Nigdy nie słyszał o tym, aby którykolwiek z Wandali odpłynął tak daleko. Co prawda, nikt nawet nie próbował, ale to nie znaczy, że same chęci by wystarczyły. - Z-z-z-zgadza się. Mój kraj to wspaniały półwysep z licznymi wyspami. Gdzie zimy są krótkie, a lata deszczowe. - Brzmi przyjemnie. Dlaczego więc opuściłeś swój kraj? - Oh, za dużo wojen i wojenek jak na mój gust. – brodacz machnął ręką. – no i mam ważniejszą rzecz do zrobienia niż hodowla owiec. - Czyli co takiego? – Czkawka ciągle nie był pewny, czy rozmawia z szaleńcem, czy z człowiekiem w ciężkim szoku. - Ah, chciałbyś wiedzieć, co? – na twarzy mężczyzny pojawiły się dziwny uśmiech, który wyjątkowo nie spodobał się przyszłemu wodzowi. Jednocześnie spojrzał on na odzyskany przedmiot i delikatnie pogłaskał jego gładką powierzchnię. – Dobrze, powiem ci. Jednak… będzie to nasz mały sekret, dobrze? Chyba raczej jednak jest on obłąkany. - Uhm, w porządku. Niech będzie. Zachowam to w tajemnicy. Mężczyzna obejrzał się kilkukrotnie za siebie, a nawet sprawdził, czy w suficie nie ma dziur, które mógłby umożliwić podsłuchiwanie. Widząc, że prawdopodobnie jego sekret nie opuści tych czterech ścian, Rutger oblizał wargi i ściszył głos. - Od dziecka czułem, że jestem inny. Nie chciałem być kolejnym wikingiem, który spędzi swoje życie na… no, cokolwiek wikingowie robią każdego dnia. – mężczyzna pogładził się po brodzie, jakby chcąc udowodnić, że jest najprawdziwszym wikingiem… tylko nieco innym. – Tak czy siak pewnej nocy, we śnie, oczywiście, odwiedził mnie wielki wódz… wódz nad wodzami, ubrany w złoto i drobie klejnoty. O-o-on znał moją przeszłość. Powiedział mi, że powinienem wyjść z mojej skorupy i poszukać własnej legendy… i-i tak też zrobiłem. Łatwo nie było, ale po wielu tyg- mies- a może i latach… ah, sam już nie pamiętam. To chwilowe zwątpienie w rzeczywisty czas jaki upłynął od momentu opuszczenia przez Rutgera, wybiło mężczyznę z tropu i zamilknął on na dłuższą chwilę, w czasie której brodacz ponownie spojrzał na trzymany przez siebie obiekt i podniósł go ku górze, jakby chciał się upewnić, że nie znajduję się na nim żadna, niechciana rysa. Dopiero teraz Czkawka zauważył, że kilka ziaren od jednej z podstaw przedmiotu znajduje się, otaczające cały kontener, wgłębienie, wyraźnie wskazujące na to, że jest to prawdopodobnie jakiś pojemnik zakryty wieczkiem. Tylko czemu ktoś tworzyłby takie naczynie? Brak grzechotania zawartości zmusił przyszłego wodza do stwierdzenia, że wewnątrz prawdopodobnie znajdują się jakieś ważne dokumenty. Rutger pochwycił wzrok Czkawki i, jakby speszony, że chłopak miał czelność spojrzeć na jego własność. Prędko schował pojemnik w fałdach swoich łachmanów, odchrząknął i się odezwał. - W każdym razie, zrozumiałem, co miał na myśli. Potężny sztorm przyniósł mi wiadomość od moich przodków. A wyryta była ona na stromych skałach wskazanych mi przez potężną bestię morską. Od tamtego momentu moim celem stało się odnalezienie skarbu, który Eiriksson miał odnaleźć. Legendarnego skarbu Andwariego. Tak, zdecydowanie szalony. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania